Colorblind
by brunettebabe71
Summary: Sort of random. Goes out to my Glimpse readers. No plot involved, sorry. No talking either. Please review!


**This story is random, and slightly pointless. Not like a lot of my other ones. But please review. And maybe I'll make a chapter story??? ****So yeah.**** Please review! And this goes out to Emmy and all faithful reviewers and all my Glimpse readers. ****So yeah.**** Enjoy.**

Blair Waldrof was colorblind. Quite figuratively. Probably the most metaphoric thing ever said. She after all had an gift for shades. She could be standing miles away and be able to tell you the difference in a shade of any given color. But Blair Waldrof was in fact colorblind. She seen only in black and white. Wrong and right. Blond and brunette. Skinny and fat. Beautiful and ugly. There was never a gray area with Blair. Serena and Blair. One or the other. Serena was right, Blair was then wrong. Serena blond, Blair brunette. Serena skinny, Blair fat. Serena beautiful, Blair ugly. To Blair there was no gray area. There was black and white. Right and wrong. There was Nate and Chuck.

And suddenly all the rules changed. Suddenly, not only was there gray, but a rainbow of colors as well. Nate was white. Pure, innocent, right, blond, muscular, beautiful. He would make her mother happy. He would please society. On the outside he was the golden area. But to Blair, Nate was so damn gray. He was everything she was supposed to have. Supposed to want. But he didn't make her blood boil. He couldn't turn her on with a kiss, much less a glance. Nate was everything that was right, but gosh he felt so wrong.

Serena Van Der Woodsen was never colorblind. Colors swirled in and about her. And they'd captivate her attention, for a second. There was always another color, another shade, another excuse. Sure it was wrong, but she was so blue and he made her feel so yellow, so happy, so then it never really could be wrong. Could it? Not to Serena. Serena could justify just about anything. There was always exceptions. So many exceptions. She was the freaking rainbow.

And then along came Dan. And suddenly there was black and white. Right and wrong. Suddenly, not everything had an excuse. In a blink of a eye, Serena learned responsibility. That she couldn't justify wrong doing with pretty, brilliant colors. And that's when it hit her like a sucker punch. The guilt. She slept with her best friend's boyfriend. She was a whore. She was wrong. It didn't matter that yellow and blue and pink or any other colors were involved. She could see it in black and white. And she had been wrong. Poor Blair. Dan made Serena a better friend. Dan made Serena stop looking to the rainbow for her stupid mistakes, and instead she looked within. And realized that she was a colorful mess. But Dan would help her. Sort out the colors, until they were separate. Brilliant, beautiful, but they now had touches of black and white.

Chuck Bass was colorblind. Things weren't right or wrong. They were emotionless or off limits. Things were fun or senseless. Heinous or across the line. Chuck didn't care if it was wrong, or bad or dangerous. To Chuck, the unacceptable was emotions. They were either left out completely, and therefore fine, or they were there, and that's where he wouldn't go. Chuck Bass didn't do emotions. He did partying. Boozing. Womanizing. One night stands. Congratulations on getting laid, not congratulations on staying together for so long. Chuck was colorblind. Until Blair. And then, up popped the gray.

Then it was okay to have sex with the same girl more than once. Okay to think about her constantly. Okay to reject girls. Okay to screw his best friend over. Because now there was gray. Because now there was love, and emotions and feelings. And everything Chuck Bass didn't do. Until Blair. Because Blair was gray.

Nathaniel Archibald _was _gray. Always one little exception, one little excuse. Usually in the name of love. Usually in the name of Serena. It was wrong to cheat on your girlfriend, unless you loved the other girl more. It was wrong to use a girl you truly cared about, unless your dad needed you to. You shouldn't get mad when your exgirlfriend moves on, unless its to your best friend. Nathaniel Archibald was gray and he would always remain so.

Blair realized she really hated gray. Not somebody who brought the colors along, the gray with them. but people who were actually gray. Nathaniel was gray. Chuck was not. And as Chuck held Blair in his arms, whispering sweet nothings, she realized why Nathaniel was so gray. Colorblind people could never be truly happy. And as Chuck splayed all the colors of the rainbow onto her, she realized she'd never be colorblind again, and she'd certainly make sure he wasn't either.

**Okay so it kind of sucked. ****But whatever.**** I heard the song and thought it fit so well with Blair's personality. ****Lol**** There's a lot of metaphors and stuff. I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
